Rehacer el futuro
by Nitsenori
Summary: Lili Gentil vive una vida miserable. Despreciada, marginada y abusada por su propia familia, desea desesperadamente salir de aquella casa de horror. Cierto día aparece en su vida una chica empeñada en salvarla de un futuro oscuro. [Mayores de 18][Yuri-FEMSLASH/LilixOC]
1. PROLOGO

Los Sims 2 no me pertenecen, los derechos son de Electronic Arts, Maxis y todos los involucrados en la creación del juego. Este enfermo argumento, por el contrario, quiero creer que si es mío.

* * *

PROLOGO

 _Dolor._

Sentía un gran dolor en mi cuerpo, así como un frió tremendo, el duro suelo solo había entumecido el lado derecho de mi cara, trate de levantarme apoyando mi peso en el brazo izquierdo, el que aparentemente menos me dolía, desistí cuando una corriente de dolor cruzo desde mi codo hasta mi hombro, obligándome a caer intempestivamente en la misma posición, el golpe me había dejado aún peor, finalmente opte por voltearme hacia el lado izquierdo, quedar boca arriba y levantarme de una sola vez, como si estuviera haciendo una abdominal, eso no ayudo en nada a mi castigada espalda.

Sola, allí sentada en el piso de mi fría habitación examiné el daño en mi cuerpo. No tenía puesto más que mi sujetador y la falta de mezclilla negra, sin ver podía jurar que tenía la espalda roja y marcada en latigazos, mis brazos estaban adoloridos y con moretones, alguno que otro raspón en mis piernas, mi cara, suponía ya, estaba con moretones también, que no sabría cómo excusar ante mis maestros, entonces lo recordé, no habría más clases durante veinte días pues el día anterior habían comenzado las vacaciones navideñas.

A mis _perfectos_ padres no les había causado ninguna gracia ver mis calificaciones, había sacado un seis* en casi todas, excepto el dos en inglés y el diez en educación física que de ninguna manera les servía como consuelo. Odiaban el saber que su hija no era _perfecta_ como mi gemela, Ángela, aun que ellos no sabían que sus grandiosas calificaciones eran resultados de encamadas y felaciones, además de algún soborno para las maestras, todos los días soportabas las comparaciones que ellos hacían entre las dos, resaltando lo dedicada, abnegada, aplicada, gran ser humano y buena hija que era Ángela, y el desastre que era yo, lo que no se daban cuenta es que, el desastre que soy de lo debo a ellos.

Jamás entendí, ni entiendo y probablemente jamás entenderé es; ¿Por qué desde mi nacimiento se hizo una diferencia para conmigo? Mis primeros recuerdos son de esta misma habitación, aun que de otro color, conmigo en la cuna, de pie en ella llorando porque llevaba horas o hasta días con el pañal sucio, llorando porque tenía hambre o frío, llorando porque estaba asustada o me dolía algo, mientras que escuchaba a mis padres colmar de abrazos, besos y amor a mi hermana mientras que a mí me tenían en el olvido, nunca me enseñaron nada, ni cómo usar el orinal, ni a caminar ni hablar, aprendí por mera imitación, no tuve fiestas de cumpleaños ni derechos a divertirme con la TV, salir o a comer lo que yo quisiera, todo era racionado, todo era controlado, si tuve un trato lo más cercano a humano se lo debo a mis abuelos maternos, ellos en algún punto entre mis seis o siete años decidieron visitar más a menudo la casa, sin saberlo, me ayudaron, una hija semidesnuda y descuidada no era buena imagen para su _perfecta_ familia, el único derecho al que se me fue permitido es la educación, como no, en el que debía resaltar, pero, ¿Cómo iba a sobresalir? Como lo haría si se me privaba de algo tan básico como el desayuno y se me golpeaba dos veces por semana.

Lo que soy se los debo a ellos.

Puedo parecer una chica ruda, mi aspecto, de nuevo, es solo imitación de quienes hace unos años me brindaron mi primer contacto humano agradable, un grupo de chicos y chicas góticos, los únicos que no buscaron la _perfección_ en mí y me aceptaron con mis defectos. No soy una chica ruda, ni una rebelde, solo soy Lili, un desastre, la que llora todas las noches al imaginar una vida que nunca tuve, una con familia normal, una vida normal, solo soy Lili la niñita que siempre busco el amor que un abrazo materno solo podría dar, la que espera amor del mundo pero solo recibe desprecio. Solo soy Lili la que ahora cura sus heridas físicas, pero que no puede curar las heridas de su interior.

Cerré el frasco de ungüento que use para curar mi espalda, me puse una blusa negra y arregle mi cabello, me acerque a la ventana, corrí las cortinas, amaba ver el amanecer y escuchar el suave cantar de las aves, el leve silbar del viento y las hojas moverse con él.

En el frente de la casa vi a una chica rubia, con un vestido rosa y boina del mismo tono, oculta tras el buzón.

Hace días que la veo rondar la casa, observando o esperando a alguien en especial, aunque si buscaba a alguien de aquí, quizá a mi hermana, debería tocar el timbre y preguntar. La chica al verme pegó un saltito y salió corriendo hasta perderse de mi vista, que chica más rara, pero me divertía verla cada mañana esperar a un nosequién tras el buzón, era la única cosa que me divertía en esta horrible casa.

Quizá en otras circunstancias correría a la policía a informar de una extraña merodeando mi propiedad, pero en condiciones actuales me daba igual, podían hacer lo que quisieran con mi familia si eso significaba mi libertad.


	2. I

I. Primer encuentro

—Espero que esta vez sí hayas aprendido la lección—Habló Daniel Gentil desde la mesa de la cocina, el hombre se encontraba desayunando junto a su esposa María Antonia y su hija, Ángela, más en el fondo, entre la gran puerta doble que conecta al jardín trasero y la chimenea, se encuentra Lili, sentada en una silla, esperando pacientemente, mientras su padre terminaba una extensa verborrea sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no, más específicamente, criticando los últimos fracasos de su hija mayor.

Aún que en esa silla no solo esperaba a que el asalto verbal terminara, no, Lili Gentil era, desde los diez años, la encargada de cocinar y servir el desayuno, su lugar en esa cocinar la mayoría de las veces no era para desayudar junto con su familia, si no para esperar a que alguno necesitara algo y proporcionarlo.

No todos los días era digna de un desayuno, como decían sus progenitores, si lo hacía bien todo podía tener el derecho a uno, pero el trato diario nunca ha sido especialmente amable, casi nunca es posible que eso suceda, la mayoría de los días Lili se encuentra tan débil que, o quema la comida o quiebra algún plato o vaso, entonces ella simplemente aceptaba su castigo, una nueva sesión de golpes y algunos días sin comer nada completamente. Lili muchas veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué seguía soportando aquello? ¿No era más fácil solo tomar por la noche el teléfono y llamar a la policía? Era más fácil así, que todo terminara de una vez, pero nunca lo hacía, su mano siempre quedaba algunos centímetros antes de tocar el teléfono, y este, inerte y burlón se encontraba siempre pegado a la pared como un fiel recordatorio de que aún seguía siendo débil y cobarde, una niña, la pequeña que aún vivía dentro de ella y espera un milagro, quizá se su familia recapacite, que se den cuenta que ella también es su hija y le amen como aman a Ángela, esa niña que aún habita en su interior es la misma que le evita terminar con todo, porque teme separarse de lo que conoce, enfrentarse a lo desconocido y pasar de mano en mano, todos esos miedos aún están dentro de Lili, los miedos y la esperanza que la niña que fue y vive aún, todavía se empeña en mantener.

—Muchas veces te lo he dicho; No es bueno para esta familia los fracasos. Nosotros hemos trabajado duro para mantener una buena imagen ante los jefes de tu madre y vecinos, además fuera de sus oídos tus errores.

Su padre interrumpió de nuevo su tren de pensamientos, ¿A caso nunca se cansaba de recordarle sus _"errores_ "?

Él le miraba, como todo el tiempo, de una forma muy dura, como si realmente tratar con Lili fuera la peor desdicha de su vida, su voz lo evidenciaba también, pues iba cargada de reproches y odio. En esos momentos Lili sentía que podía deshacerse de sus miedos y dudas, abrir la boca y arrojar de ella, cual fuego todas las verdades, destruirlos con sus palabras, pero con el tiempo comprendió que hablar, revelarse, no le traería nada bueno, no sin la valentía que necesitaba para enfrentarse a su padre, que con la experiencia entendió que él era más fuerte que ella y no le era difícil dominarla.

Ángela que comía con la vista en su plato, pero no por empatía o lastima hacia su gemela, pues en sus labios había la naciente sonrisa de satisfacción, que realmente, si no fuera por el respeto que le tenía a su padre para no interrumpirlo, arrancaba en carcajadas allí mismo, por su parte María Antonia hacía lo mismo, solo que su rostro no reflejaba nada, Lili no sabía que le enfurecía más, si la burla de Ángela o la indiferencia de su madre.

Vaya que Lili deseaba haber explotado como lo hacía años atrás, gritarles tantas cosas hasta que le faltara el aire y sus pulmones no le permitieran seguir, entonces caer rendida y esperar el primer golpe, la primera humillación, pero ya no existía la primera lágrima, hacía años que ella no lloraba cuando eso sucedía, principalmente porque entendió que sus lágrimas no detendrían a su padre, su llanto le producía alguna especie de satisfacción, ahora solo reprimía sus lágrimas, sus gritos, todo lo que pudiera alentarlo a seguir, funcionaba, esos episodios duraban menos que antes, su padre no encontraba ese gusto que buscaba, pues ahora se limitaba a escarmentarla, como él le llamaba.

—No creo que mis errores tengan que ver con sus fracasos en el trabajo, —Allí estaba, no era exactamente lo que quería expresar, pero se encontraba tanto guardado dentro de ella, que cualquier cosa servía como desfogue—No asciende porque a sus jefes poco les interesa tener a alguien que no sabe tomar decisiones.

María Antonia levantó la vista de su plato, aparentemente sorprendida del comentario de su hija, cosa que a Lili le causó gracia, pues era evidente que su madre no estaba hecha para la política, pues esta alguien tan tonto como Ángela podía notar que si estaba en eso era porque su esposo se lo había propuesto, Daniel, amante de las apariencias y lucir una vida familiar y profesional que distaba mucho de a realidad, pues su puesto no lo ganó por su esfuerzo o talento, si no por conexiones "A alguien tiene que sacar Ángela, papá adora que le envidien y piensen que tiene una vida, una carrera y una familia perfecta, que equivocados están" Pensó Lili.

Daniel se levantó bruscamente de la silla, esta hizo un ruido muy fuerte al ser empujada con brusquedad, avanzó hacía su hija, con aire tranquilo, pero Lili que conocía muy bien a su padre sabía que eso no sería una tranquila charla, estaba totalmente mentalizada para lo que pudiera venir, pero eso no reducía el dolor que le provocó el empujón que Daniel le propinó al tomarla de los hombros, su cuerpo, junto con la silla volaron hacía atrás, su cabeza reboto en la dura pared, golpeándole la nuca, cayo de costado en el suelo y la pesada silla de madera golpeo su pierna derecha, no le dio tiempo siquiera de identificar los daños en su cuerpo, su padre le tomo por los cabellos y le levanto para llevarla al fregadero de la cocina, metió su cabeza en el fregadero golpeándose la frente con las llave, Daniel abrió el grifo y el agua helada cayo en la cabeza de Lili.

— ¿Por qué dices cosas tan hirientes, hija? ¿Por qué tienes que lastimar así a tu madre? —Preguntó con voz aparentemente afectada—Realmente tu nunca te cansas de ser una chica mala ¿Verdad?

Daniel mantenía la cabeza de Lili dentro del fregadero, que se estaba llenando de agua a causa del tapón que impedía que este se fuera, le estaba empezando a faltar el aire, pero él le impedía levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Hace un poco de calor, no lo crees? —Dijo el, tranquilamente como si hablara del tiempo con cualquier colega—Tal vez el calor le afecta demasiado a esas dos neuronas que tienes ¿No Lili?

Finalmente soltó su cabeza sus pulmones gritaban por oxigeno así que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, se sentía mareada, no sabía si por el golpe o por el tiempo que pasó sin respirar, miró la mesa, ya no había nadie ¿En qué momento se habían ido? Daniel se acercó a ella y le volvió a empujar, inevitablemente cayó al suelo de nalgas, su padre se acercó a una de las repisas y tomo un pequeño papel que le aventó a la cara, junto con una bolsita verde.

—Hay cosas que tu madre quiere que compres—Señalo el papel que Lili tenía en las manos—Ahí está el dinero también, espero que esto puedas hacerlo bien y que no falte nada, hoy no hay comida para ti ¿Entendido?

Lili solo asintió, aún en el suelo.

Daniel salió de la cocina, probablemente hacía su trabajo, Lili se levantó y tomo la pequeña bolsa y el papel, subió hacia su habitación, se miró en el espejo, tenía varios moretones en la cara, incluyendo la herida que se hizo con el grifo, que afortunadamente ya no estaba sacando sangre, la dejaría así, tenía más marcas en los brazos y el cuello, pero afortunadamente los podía cubrir con el abrigo y el sweater, tomó una toalla y secó su cabello para después amarrarlo en una media cola, como acostumbraba, volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se odio a si misma por seguir permitiendo que su padre le golpeara, por no poder dejar atrás falsas esperanzas y miedos.

Tomo la bolsita y la lista de nuevo, la cual había depositado en su mesita de noche, iría al supermercado ahora, pues si esperaba para más tarde, lo más seguro es que se quedara dormida, bajó las escaleras, que curiosamente le fueron más dificultosas ahora a cuando subió, probablemente el golpe de la silla se hubiera enfriado y ahora el que le doliera al hacer fuerza, salió de casa, ataviada con su largo abrigo negro, le gustaba mucho pues fue un regalo de su ex novio Arturo, apreciaba mucho al muchacho, pero lamentablemente tuvo que terminar su relación con él, pues su padre armó un gran problema al enterarse que era novia de un Soñador, perdedores, como le llamaba él y que daría una muy mala fama a su familia si seguía esa relación, varios escarmientos después se encontraba rompiendo con un muy triste Arturo, justo después de que los embargaran de su casa, miserable se sentía cuando recordaba la mirada desolada de aquel amable chico, lo único que le proporcionaba un poco de satisfacción era que, a Ángela tampoco se le permitió seguir con León Simblanca, por las mismas razones.

Caminó hasta el final de la Calle Sim, dio la vuelva en Camino del bosque, esa calle se llamaba así debido a que allí había un gran parque lleno de todo tipo de árboles, en alusión a eso a la calle se le llamó Camino del bosque.

Lili miro la nieve, la noche anterior había nevado fuertemente, y ahora todo estaba cubierto de aquella capa blanca, siempre le parecieron bonitos los días así, le proporcionaban un poco de paz y fuerza para seguir adelante en esa vida, solo le restaba un año más y sería mayor de edad, podría largarse a dónde le plazca y ganarse la vida no era problema para ella, prefería mil veces trabajar en el campo que seguir soportando ese infierno, camino un poco más entre la nieve, hasta que llegó al parque llamado Woodland Park, se lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente entró, era sábado al medio día y había bastante gente en el parque, niños sobre todo en los juegos, al fondo había dos familias preparando las cosas para asar, gente jugando al ajedrez, probablemente un torneo o algo así, ella solo se encamino hasta en gran árbol a la derecha de todo, un viejo Ciprés, le gustaba mucho porque jamás se le caían las hojas, cambiaban de color, pero siempre estaban allí, ese árbol tenía tres grandes y gruesos troncos y en ellos se encontraban grabados los nombres de muchas personas, incluyendo el suyo, pero ese nadie lo vería pues estaba dentro de un agujero, allí estaba grabado _"Lili"._

Justo frente al Ciprés estaba una banca de madera, nunca estaba ocupada por nadie, probablemente todos consideraban que estaba demasiado apartada de todo, junto a un árbol feo dónde no daba mucho la luz, pero era justo lo que Lili necesitaba, soledad.

Justo al fondo, detrás del Ciprés, escucho un ruido como de cosas caer, una grosería, allí bajo un Sauce Llorón y junto al lago, estaba una chica rubia, de botas blancas, mallas rosas y un gran abrigo de color salmón, muy parecido al suyo, debajo de esto parecía traer un vestido floreado color rosa también, _"¿No tendrá frio?"_ Pensó Lili, ya que en estas épocas las chicas no solían usar vestidos, faldas o cosas por el estilo, la chica rejunto unas carpetas y una bolsa que se había caído casi a las aguas del lago, cuando la chica se sentó de nuevo en la banca pudo ver su rostro, enseguida la reconoció como la chica que vigilaba su casa desde hacía unas semanas, casual coincidencia, _"Ya es hora de que sepa quién es y que quiere._

Lili camino hasta llegar al Sauce Llorón, la chica parecía tener problemas al acomodar muchas de las hojas que tenía en la carpeta, parecían recortes de periódico o cosas así, ella no era muy buena hablando con gente, así que solo se paró frente a ella.

—Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Lili, realmente no estaba interesada en ayudarle con eso, parecía algo muy simple, pero no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación.

—No, realmente no. —Contesto la chica sin mirarle—Solo son unas cuantas hojas rebeldes, están algo mojadas, no se preocup…

La chica no terminó su frase, ya que al voltear a verle, pareció algo sorprendida, la carpeta volvió a caer al suelo.

Lili rápidamente junto la carpeta junto con las hojas húmedas, algunas se rompieron y al no saber qué hacer, opto mejor por dejarlas sobre la banca, la muchacha parecía que no saldría pronto de su estupor, le confundía e incomodaba un poco el que ella reaccionara así, realmente no lucía tan espantosa ¿O sí? Tendría que haberse puesto algo de maquillaje de su hermana, aunque luego le chillara que no lo tocara.

—Lo siento, si están bastante mojadas—Se disculpó—Espero no haberlo estropeado—susurró Lili para sí misma.

La extraña muchacha pareció reaccionar y se apuró a decir.

— ¡No, no te preocupes! No son cosas importantes…

Hubo un largo silencio, ninguna se atrevió a decir nada más, el ambiente de pronto pareció algo tenso. Finalmente Lili decidió ir al grano.

— ¿Sabes? Me parece haberte visto algunas veces… Quizá cercas de mi casa.

La chica pareció algo avergonzada, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con los cordones de su abrigo.

—No puedo negártelo, creo que me has visto varias veces y sería tonto ahora fingir demencia.

A Lili le causo mucha gracia ver a la muchacha realmente avergonzada por ser descubierta, esta estaba bastante colorada de la cara, no le miraba pues ahora los cordones del abrigo parecían lo más importante de la vida.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó Lili bastante interesada en saber las razones de tal vigilancia.

—Bueno, no puedo contarte todo ahora, ¿sabes? Vas a creer que estoy loca.

Realmente no era necesario una gran historia para que Lili creyera que esa chica era bastante extraña, resaltaba a la vista, y no solo el hecho de que esta fuera visiblemente linda, porque lo era, tenía unas facciones bastante delicados, era mucho más atractiva que su hermana de hecho.

—No tienes por qué contármelo todo ahora, pero de todos modos no creo que seas mala persona, si tuviera alguna mala intención ya lo habrías hecho.

— ¡No hay ninguna mala intención en mí! Yo solo…—La chica pareció dudar si decir o no lo que estaba pensado—Tenía… Tengo, interés en conocerte ¿Sabes? Pero no sabía cómo, no estoy en tu colegio ni vivo… cerca, solo esperaba que estuvieras libre o algo.

Lili de pronto se sintió halagada, o algo así, nunca nadie había tenido interés en conocerle, ¿Esa niña quería su amistad? Aun que esperaba no fuera una trampa o algo así de su hermana, que ya le había jugado varias de esas.

— ¿Por qué en conocerme? ¿Cómo sabes de mí? —Le inquirió, era extraño que una chica que nunca había visto supera sobre ella.

De nuevo la muchacha se lo pensó unos momentos hasta que finalmente contesto.

—Mi padre y mi madre conocieron a tu familia una vez, quise hablarte pero no hubo mucho tiempo, yo era muy pequeña en realidad.

Lili no estaba muy convencida, pero la chica parecía sincera, así que decidió otorgarle en beneficio de la duda. De pronto su pierna comenzó a molestarle, así que se sentó en la banca junto a la chica, la cual se tensó un poco al sentí que rozaba su brazo.

—Bien, ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?

—No están aquí, ellos… Están fuera de la ciudad, vine aquí a tener un poco de claridad en unos asuntos.

— ¿Es sobre lo que tienes en esa carpeta? —Señalo la carpeta color beige que estaba en sus manos.

—Sí, es una investigación… Escolar, si, es un poco complicado.

Hubo otro largo silencio, Lili solo pensaba en lo raro de la situación, pero extrañamente no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, era raro, sí, pero ¿Emocionante? ¿Interesante? Se dio cuenta de pronto que deseaba saber a ciencia cierta los motivos que tenía para desear conocerle, motivos que le llevaron a espiar su casa durante días, a veces, en horarios dónde debería estar en clases, tenía muchas dudas, pero siendo el caso que ella deseaba conocerle, era claro que deseaba verla más veces, ¿Era así, no? Podría entonces preguntarle después.

De pronto observo el gran reloj que estaba en la edificio de enfrente, tres de la tarde, tenía que apurarse o las cosas no estarían listas para la cena. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la muchacha sentada aún en la banca, la cual se notaba confusa ante su reacción.

—Me tengo que ir, debo hacer unas compras, nos vemos después, tal vez.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, pero su pierna derecha piso una piedra picuda, lo que causo que debiera hacer fuerza, automáticamente su pantorrilla dolió, ahora con más potencia debido al paso de las horas y la poca atención que se le proporciono, esto provoco que tuviera que sentarse de nuevo en la banca, alarmada, la chica se paró para verle.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele? —Pregunto ella casi al borde del pánico. _"Extraño"_ Pensó Lili.

—Me golpee ayer, no es nada.

— ¿Tiene que ver con los moretones en tu cara?

—Solo una pelea, sucede siempre—Y no mentía, siempre sucedía.

—No creo que debas ir tan lejos tu sola, puedes lastimarte más—Le dijo ella visiblemente preocupada— ¿Sabes? Puedo llamar un taxi, está muy lejos el supermercado, y la nieve… Puedes caerte.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso, ni siquiera me conoces.

—Es cierto, ahora no te conozco, pero quisiera, y no podría solo dejarte ir sabiendo que estas de esta forma, sería hasta hipócrita.

Y tenía razón, pensó Lili, ¿Por qué no solo dejar que alguien tuviera un gesto amable para con ella?

—Está bien.

Por consiguiente la muchacha saco su teléfono celular, uno muy extraño a decir verdad, tenía una gran pantalla y lo manejaba solo con sus dedos, el que ella tenía solo contaba botones y una pequeña pantalla que no emitía luz, como el de la chica, _"La tecnología sí que avanza",_ ella llamó un taxi y le dijo que esperara, un tiempo después el taxi llegó, y a insistencia de la chica, esta le acompaño.

Durante el trayecto en el auto no hablaron mucho, solo un par de preguntas irrelevantes, finalmente llegaron al supermercado, de nuevo, la chica insistió en acompañarle, Lili no se sentía incomoda con la compañía de la otra, era agradable, conforme hacían las compras se daba cuenta de que tenía una personalidad bastante tranquila, era amable, eso se notaba, y tenía muchos temas de conversación, le gustaba la historia, eso quedó claro, era divertida, pues casi sin proponérselo ella le hacía reír, nunca en su vida había congeniado así con nadie, ni siquiera con los chicos con los que compartía los recesos en el colegio, ni tampoco tan rápido, si lo pensaba mucho hasta parecía ridículo, pero a esas alturas parecía más ridículo que alguien quisiera su amistad, así que realmente no deseaba cuestionar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Finalmente terminaron las compras y la muchacha pidió de nuevo un taxi ya que para ese entonces el dolor en su pierna era muy evidente, fueron directamente a casa, al bajarse frente a su _"hogar"_ la chica puso un pequeño papel en su mano.

—Llámame, por favor Lili—Le susurro en su oído, casi como una súplica.

El taxi arranco, justo hacia la dirección en la que Lili comenzó su caminata esa mañana.


	3. II

II. Mi nombre es June

 _«_ _—Llámame, por favor, Lili_

 _El taxi arrancó hacia la misma dirección a la que Lili comenzó su caminata esa mañana.»_

 _"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"_ Se preguntó Lili mientras observaba curiosa el pequeño papel periódico en el cual estaba escrito, con números bastante estilizados, el teléfono de esa curiosa niña, que recordara y estúpidamente, ninguna de las dos, en las tres horas que pasaron juntas dijeron su nombre, _"2646280"_ leyó el número, el cual le pareció muy inusual pues todos los teléfonos que conocía constaban de seis números pero ese contaba con siete, decidió no pensar demasiado en detalles, quizá alguna nueva distribución, ella que iba a saber, tenía el mismo celular desde los once años, sólo era así ya que fue un regalo de la abuela, sus padres jamás tendrían un detalle así con ella.

Al entrar a casa escuchó un fuerte grito, aún que, más que grito podía tratarse de un gemido, probablemente su padre ya estaba con Claudia, la asistenta, a Lili le parecía casi descarada la poca delicadeza al ni siquiera disimular en su presencia, Daniel tenía hasta suerte pues María Antonia siempre regresaba tarde del trabajo, Ángela normalmente se encontraba fuera de casa y regresaba un poco después de anochecer, aún que todos siempre puntuales para la cena, la cual para tormento de Lili, sin falta debía cocinar, un nuevo grito de placer inundó la casa seguido de pintorescos improperios sexuales de parte de Daniel, a Lili se le ponía la piel de gallina, realmente no era una puritana ignorante del sexo, sólo que, escuchar a un padre adulterar con la asistenta pondría a cualquier hijo de nervios, tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría fastidiar un poco la situación, ¿Que tal una llamada de urgencia a María Antonia por un accidente con su princesa Ángela? Seguramente eso le haría volver temprano, justo a tiempo para... Si, lo intentaría un día de esos.

Dejo las bolsas de compras en la encimera más cercana, la bolsita verde con el cambio en la mesa de desayuno, finalmente cayó en cuenta de nuevo de ese papelito arrugado en la bolsa izquierda de su abrigo, lo volvió a guardar ahora en la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla negro y colocó el abrigo en el perchero de la sala, quizá más tarde llamara a esa chica, seguramente cuando dejara de sentirse estúpida por ni siquiera preguntarle su nombre cuando era claro que la muchacha conocía el suyo, ahora que haría, llamarle y decirle _"Hola, te llamo como me pediste, pero sabes, no me tomé la molestia ni de preguntarte tu nombre a pesar de que me pagaste dos taxis, así que ahora dime cual es"_ definitivamente no podía hacer eso, tenía que pensar algo, porque a pesar de todo y aún que no lo reconocería abiertamente, se sentía ilusionada al encontrar alguien con quien socializar fuera del grupo de góticos que frecuentaba en el colegio, que realmente, expresivos no eran, encontraba a esa chica interesante aún que con un aire algo excéntrico, pero ella ni era nadie ni estaba en posición para juzgar, sólo rogaba que no fuera alguna mala jugada.

Después de acomodar las compras en las alacenas, subió a su habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda, un short gris de algodón y un suéter tejido color café, realmente la casa tenía calefacción así que no era necesario llevar mucho abrigo, acostada en la cama de su habitación miró el pequeño reloj de su mesa de noche, a penas eran las cinco y treinta de la tarde, a las siete debía bajar a preparar la cena, su madre llegaba a las ocho o nueve de la noche, era tedioso en realidad soportar los caprichos de su familia, especialmente los de su insoportable gemela, que hacia todo lo posible para hacer de sus tareas diarias un verdadero infierno, lo peor de todo es que la pequeña arpía estaba protegida por su padre y no podía de ninguna manera darle su merecido, ni verbalmente, debía comerse todos los días no sólo los discursos de su padre respecto a su mal comportamiento, alardes en cuanto a su _"éxito"_ profesional o las críticas a las vidas de los vecinos cual cuarentona amargada, o soportar también a su madre quejarse de sus lamentables fracasos en el trabajo, pero por sobre todo odiaba cuando Ángela decidía que era buen momento de contarle a sus padres lo bien que le iba en el colegio, o lo buen novio que era Josué, su amplia red social, todo esto observando a Lili con superioridad, restregándole con la mirada que no tenía ni tendría nada de eso, y que por sobre todo que ella era la dueña del amor de sus padres, todas las noches regresaba mentalmente abatida a su habitación, ya no acostumbraba llorar de noches, como cuando era una niña, ni romper o golpear cosas como cuando comenzó su adolescencia, ahora sólo abría su pequeña ventana y observaba a través de ella las estrellas, la quietud de la noche, y preguntaba al aire si a caso ¿no había más en la vida que eso? Suponía que había más, pero que tal vez las cosas buenas no eran para ella, quizá en alguna otra vida cometió cosas atroces y por eso ahora debía vivir de esa forma, aún que mucha de la culpa de seguir de esa forma la tenía ella pues aún permitía que continuara pasando, de todas formas ya había decidido que todo terminaría en unos cuantos meses más al cumplir la mayoría de edad, nadie podría impedirle dejar esa casa.

Observó la ropa que se había quitado un tiempo antes, que estaba doblada sobre la cómoda, ya era momento de llamarle a la chica, esperaba que su casa no estuviera muy lejos y hubiera llegado ya, se levantó y esculcando el bolsillo en el que había guardado el papel finalmente lo encontró, sacó su viejo celular y marco el número, mientras los pitidos de conexión hacían su trabajo Lili se sentó en el borde de la cama, súbitamente se sintió algo nerviosa y no tenía idea del porque, pero decidió no ponerle atención si no tartamudearía al hablar, por fin la conexión se estableció, durante dos o tres segundos no hubo palabras, sólo el sonido también te a través del auricular, ninguna habló, Lili ya que temía haberse equivocado o haber llamado demasiado pronto.

—¿Lili?—Preguntó la chica, rompiendo por fin el suspenso, a Lili le pareció notar en la voz de ella un tono bastante peculiar, quizá anhelante, algo como una corriente fresca corrió por su pecho, Lili no logró identificar que es lo que era—¿Eres tú?

—Si, soy yo—Contestó Lili, la chica del otro lado soltó un leve suspiro que golpeó el micrófono del teléfono y causó un ruido molesto.

— ¿Sabes? No esperaba que llamaras tan pronto.

Lili se sintió tonta ante lo que acababa de decir la chica, quizá si se había adelantado demasiado a llamarle, probablemente ella ahora pensara estaba desesperada o algo así, debió haber esperado hasta al día siguiente, pero estaba muy curiosa respecto a esa niña.

—Oh… Entiendo, si quieres puedo llamar en otro momento o si quieres tú… ya conoces mi número—El corazón de Lili se aceleró, una extraña congoja, no sabía porque, ni siquiera conoce a esa chica ¿Por qué ahora se siente tan mal como cuando tuvo que romper con Arturo?

Colgó, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la chica de decir algo más que el «No» con el que comenzaría una excusa o una disculpa, no necesitaba aclaraciones, era claro que se hizo dentro de ella ilusiones, que como siempre, terminaban rotas.

Se dejó caer en la cama, una traicionera lágrima salió de su ojo derecho, no la limpió, dejaría que corriera y se perdiera fuera de su ser para así eliminar otra de sus muchas decepciones, definitivamente ser feliz no era para ella, siempre todo terminaba siendo un engaño o ella misma lo echaba a perder, su padre tenía razón, era un problema, un pequeño monstruo como le decía desde bebé, no era nada y no merecía nada, esa chica terminó asustada por lo que era y ahora no deseaba que saber más, probablemente jamás le llamara y Lili tampoco lo haría.

El celular, que aún continuaba en su mano, siendo apretado presa del tormento mental de Lili, comenzó a emitir un tono junto con vibraciones, la sorpresiva llamada le descolocó, miró el identificador y efectivamente era ella, no esperaba la llamada, dudaba en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

— ¡Lili, por Dios creo que me mal interpretaste, lo siento!—Habló ella apresuradamente, sonaba sincera y por sobre todo consternada.

— ¿Verdaderamente es así?—Preguntó Lili—Creo haber escuchado un suspiro de molestia, además haz dicho que no esperabas mi llamada.

—Si, lo dije, pero es porque no sabía si lo harías… Quiero decir, estoy muy feliz por que fuera tan pronto—Al decir esto último la voz de ella se quebró en una pequeña risa, como quien aguanta una emoción positiva por mucho tiempo, ¿Cuál emoción reprimía esa chica?—De ninguna manera me molesta, se que piensas eso, no creo que seas molesta ni apresurada, créeme, por favor.

Ella sonaba sincera, y Lili decidió creerle.

—Está bien—Dijo Lili, volvió a escucharse un suspiro, pero esta vez lo reconoció como uno de alivio.

—Gracias, estaba muy preocupada, ahora que por fin tengo una comunicación contigo no quisiera perderla por no explicarme bien.

—Sobre comunicación—Río de forma nerviosa—Hoy olvidé preguntarte tu nombre.

—Jaja, no te preocupes, yo también olvidé decirlo, a veces olvido los modales ¿Sabes?—Su voz se fue convirtiendo en un susurro, el cual de una forma extraña adormeció los sentidos de Lili—Te lo diré, sólo no te rías, mi nombre es June.

— ¿June, como el mes en inglés?—No podría reírse de ese nombre, era un poco especial, pero no ridículo, es más, hasta le parecía que quedaba muy bien con ella.

— ¡Sí!—Chilló June, Lili tuvo que apartar el celular un poco— ¡Nací en Junio y mis padres no tuvieron mejor idea que ponerme ese nombre en otro idioma!

Lili río un poco, le parecía graciosa la indignación de June.

—A mi me gusta, no es tan raro, más bien podemos decirle que es especial ¿No?—Escuchó un leve mju divertido—Yo puedo decir que el mío me parece algo simplón, Lili, sólo son dos letras que se repiten.

— ¡Nooo! No es simplón, es cordial, ¿Sabes? Puedo decirlo de muchas formas, suena como el tono más bello de un piano, Lili…—De nuevo sucedió, la voz de June adormeció algo dentro de ella, creando una sensación placentera en su cuerpo, como una caricia, su nombre no podría provocarle tales reacciones, era la voz de esa niña la que lo provocaba, no lo comprendía, pero aferraba su mano al celular ya que sentía que si no lo hacía algo se llevaría su mente a un lugar muy lejos.

—Hermoso—Contestó sin pensar Lili, guiada aún por el sentir anterior, se escucho una leve risita del otro lado.

—Ya ves que si.

Lili de pronto se encontró teniendo sensaciones inapropiadas con una chica que prácticamente es una extraña, la cual vigiló su casa durante semanas, le tiró un cuento de que deseaba conocerle por un encuentro que no recordaba, tenía que saber más, no sabía si la realidad o si había otra de hecho, o sólo lo que pensaba June.

—Cuando nos vimos dijiste que me contrarias porque deseas conocerme—Decidió no irse con rodeos.

— ¿No esperarás que te cuente todo por teléfono, o si?

— ¿Y porque no?—June río como un adulto ríe ante la inocente, pero tonta pregunta de un infante.

—Porque… ¡Pues porque es muy impersonal! esto es importante y es algo que se trata en persona—Le explicó como quien le explica a un bebé… O tonto, la situación.

—Entonces debo suponer que tengo que verte para que me cuentes todo—Sonrió para si misma, no le parecía mala idea ver de nuevo a June, citarle en algún lugar.

" _Una cita"_ El estómago de Lili se removió, como hacia un tiempo no pasaba, no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse miserable por ello.

—Brillante deducción, podemos vernos el día que tu quieras y te explicaré lo que desees.

Un grito femenino llegó a sus oídos, pero esta vez no se trataba de ninguno de placer, lo reconoció como la voz de su madre, miró la hora, las seis con quince, no debería estar a esas horas en casa, lo más seguro es que fuera a reñirle por no estar la cena cocinándose, cosa totalmente injusta pues es a las siete cuando comienza, regaño injusto, pero que iban a saber ellos de justicia, decidió bajar rápido antes de ganarse un escarmiento, citaría ahora a June.

—El próximo sábado en Londoste a las diez de la mañana, si no te molesta.

—Para nada, allí estaré, Lili—Colgó, pero Lili juraría haber sentido como June sonreía, quizá eran tonterías suyas, pero le hacía sentir de una forma especial, a lo cual no quería ponerle nombre.

Se levantó de la cama donde estuvo acostada durante toda la conversación, y dejó el celular sobre ella, deprisa bajo las escaleras, pero de toda escena que esperaba ver, ninguna era la que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos. Una muy enfurecida María Antonia tenía agarrada del cabello a Claudia, la cual estaba arrodillado en el suelo rogando ser soltada, María golpeaba con su puño libre la cara de Claudia, que aún estaba desnuda, Daniel salía de la habitación sin más prenda que una trusa y trataba, sin mucho éxito de separar a su esposa de la asistenta, que ahora tenía la cara visiblemente hinchada.

—Perra, te brindé confianza y te abrí las puertas de mi casa ¿Así me pagas? ¡Acostándote con mi marido!—Bramó enfurecida su madre.

Asió con más fuerza el cabello de Claudia haciendo que esta se levantara, le llevó hasta la puerta y de una patada la aventó fuera, regresó a la habitación y de dentro sacó varias prendas, que Lili reconoció como el uniforme de asistenta, abrió de nuevo la puerta de entrada y aventó el uniforme a una desnuda Claudia que aún continuaba en el suelo llorando mientras examinaba con las manos su mal trecho rostro.

—Considerarte despedida, no vuelvas mañana—Dijo María Antonia con desdén a la joven que se estremeció al verla de nuevo parada frente a ella.

María Antonia cerró de un portazo, se giró con una expresión de verdadera furia hacia su esposo, que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Y tu, cerdo, ¿Cómo pudiste? Engañarme con la asistenta… ¿Y tus reglas moralistas donde están?—Le recriminó ella, Lili estaba impresionada de que su madre fuera capaz de echarle en cara aquello, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera hubiera notado la presencia de Lili, y ahora, sintiéndose herida y en privacidad por fin se revelará a lo cual no por su hija mayor fue capaz.

—Realmente, María, estaba aburrido, siempre lo mismo _, "hoy no estoy de humor" "tengo mucho trabajo" "Eso no, así no, ahí no…"_ bla bla bla, yo también necesito… sentir ¿Entiendes? Acabas de echar de esta casa a la mejor amante de esta ciudad.

A María Antonia se le volvió la cara roja de la rabia, Lili sabía que Daniel era un descarado, pero ahora se había pasado de cabron, la mujer camino a toda velocidad a la habitación, Lili sólo alcanzó a escuchar como su madre gritaba que estaba harta y que se iría de casa, Daniel río a carcajada abierta para después, con toda tranquilidad pedir que hablaran como personas civilizadas, para su sorpresa, Daniel se giró hacia el pasillo y le dijo.

—Hoy no habrá cena.

Inmediatamente después entró en la habitación para cerrar la puerta tras de el.

" _Vaya, parece que se ha fastidiado mi idea, una lastima"_ Pensó para sí Lili, ignoraba que había sido lo que obligó a su madre a regresar temprano a casa, pero para su alegría ya no tendría que soportar a Claudia y a su padre coger sin pudor con ella en casa, sólo esperaba que el mal humor de sus progenitores no lo descargaran en ella.

A vistas de que hoy tenía la tarde y noche libre Lili subió a su cuarto, esa clase de cosas no le sucedían todos los días, así que aprovecharía para relajarse y descansar, la noche anterior fue muy dura y el golpe en su pierna de esa mañana, a pesar que ya no dolía como cuando se encontró con June, aún le punzaba con ciertos movimiento, al parecer el poco descanso que tuvo al llegar esa tarde hizo su efecto, tal vez su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a curarse de esa forma, o sólo su cerebro lo ignoraba.

Al penas entrar en la habitación su estómago hizo un sonoro reclamo, llevaba cerca de dos días sin probar alimento, el día anterior no había tenido ni oportunidad, y hoy había estado ocupada, por decirlo de esa forma, por suerte tenía la precaución de tomar prestados algunos alimentos del supermercado, no le agradaba hacer eso, pero no se quedaría sin comer durante días por capricho de su padre, prefería hacer eso que tomar del cambio ya que Daniel siempre lo contaba, de todos modos no tomaba cosas demasiado caras, una o dos manzanas o otras frutas, algún pan, pequeños jugos de cartón y muy de vez en cuando frituras, no las prefería porque no le llenaban nada y no quería tomar comida de la casa, toda la comida la escondía en una bolsa negra detrás del armario, de cualquier forma, nunca nadie entraba allí, pero prefería prevenir que lamentar, movió con cuidado el armario procurando no hacer ruido, tomo la bolsa y saco un juguito de manzana, el cual era su favorito, un paquete de galletas de avena y frutos secos y una manzana que ya estaba algo sentida, así que era momento de comerla, llevo todos los alimentos hacia la cama y los acomodo para que no se cayeran, en verdad no lo harían, pero Lili prefería hacerlo así ya que era muy poca comida la que podía conseguir sin ser descubierta por los empleados, era casi como lo único que tenía, regreso a la bolsa la cual cerro y dejo en su sitio, acomodo de nuevo el armario y fue hasta la cama para consumir sus alimentos.

Ya había terminado la manzana, casi todo el jugo y la mitad de las galletas cuando su teléfono celular vibró acompañado de una pequeña campanada, un mensaje de texto, al tomar el pequeño aparato comprobó que se trataba de June.

" _Estoy muy emocionada por la cita del sábado_ _te prometo verme muy bien ese día Lili_ _no como hoy, un total desastre_ _nunca había visitado Downtown así que tuve que investigar donde estaba Londoste jaja, pero ntc allí estaré."_

Lo primero que Lili notó fue que el mensaje contaba con unos caracteres muy extraños, los reconocía como expresiones, pero nunca así, normalmente se hacían con otras letras o signos como los paréntesis, lo segundo que notó fue que June se refería a su encuentro como una cita y para rematar quería verse bien ese día, ¿Para mi o por vanidad? Se preguntó Lili, prefirió pensar que era por ella, aún que eso le llevaba a suponer que June tenía alguna clase de interés especial, se sonrojó, no estaba segura si era eso o sólo lo mal interpretaba todo de nuevo, miró su armario que tenía las puertas abiertas por el movimiento, Lili no tenía mucha ropa, por lo menos no para una _"cita"_ , en su mayoría todo era ropa simple, casi toda de colores oscuros y muy gastada, salvo la ropa de invierno, pero sólo eran abrigos y suéteres, ninguna prenda era como para un encuentro, se volteó de estómago sobre la cama y de debajo de ella, entre los barrotes estaba una bolita de tela, en ella había cerca de 1800 simoleones, dinero que ganó en el verano trabajando por las tardes, después de la escuela en un mercadillo que lastimosamente ya no existía, _"mañana iré a comprar algo, no creo que sea demasiado caro"_ Pensó Lili, aún que sentía que se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias, pero que más daba, algo decente no le vendría mal y ya estaba demasiado interesada en ese encuentro como para sólo tomarlo como algo superficial, algo dentro de ella le impulsaba a tomar esa clase de decisiones.

Lili escuchó pasos acercarse a su habitación, rápidamente aventó la visita debajo de la cama, inmediatamente Ángela apareció por la puerta, con aire presuntuoso y altanería aventó la puerta.

—Oye tú, ¿Por qué no está la cena lista? ¡Son las ocho ya!—Chillo ella apuntando con su dedo el pequeño reloj de la mesita—Le diré a papá que sólo estás flojeando.

—Para tu información, niña mimada e inútil, no hay cena porque tu _"papi"_ dijo que no la hiciera—Ángela pareció algo incrédula—Ya que lo descubrieron con la asistenta y ahora está encerrado con María en su cuarto.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunto Ángela impresionada y con la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo—No estarás hablando en serio, papá con la chacha…

—Porque no lo investigas por ti misma, tu madre hoy la aventó en cureos a la calle.

—Si me estás jugando una broma, me la vas a pagar—Intentó amenazarle Ángela, Lili sólo hizo como no escucharla, su hermana salió a toda velocidad de la habitación cerrando de un portazo.

Comprobó la hora y se dio cuenta que rápidamente habían llegado a ser las ocho de la noche, decidió dormir ya que mañana se levantaría a las cinco de la mañana para pasar a Punto Frío para comprar alguna prenda, si regresaba antes del desayuno no habría problema, normalmente los domingos todos dormían como troncos hasta las diez de la mañana o un poco más, programó el despertador y cambiándose de ropa a una larga camiseta morada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, había quedado así de tantas veces de haber sido lavada, se acostó a dormir, necesitaba descansar de cualquier forma.

Al despertar en la madrugada del siguiente día, después de cambiarse para salir a la fría y aún noche, se dio cuenta de que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta del frente, al bajar se percató de que era María Antonia que con dos grandes maletas y la bolsa de mano trataba, con mucho esfuerzo, de mantener la pesada puerta en su lugar, al acercarse se percató de que la mujer tenía grandes moretones en la cara, además del ojo izquierdo muy hinchado, a la mente se le vino su padre, no pensaba que el fuera capas de golpearla a ella, aún más cuando el había faltado.

— ¿Daniel te hizo eso?—Pregunto Lili justo detrás de ella, María Antonia pegó un salto y de su mano cayó el bolso.

— ¿Qué haces despierta?—Dijo ella bastante nerviosa.

—Voy a salir unas horas, pero creo que tú piensas estar un tiempo más largo ¿No? —Contestó mirando las dos maletas que estaban fuera de la casa.

—Es así, no puedo seguir aquí, esto que ha pasado es lo último que puedo soportar —Con la palma de su mano tocó sus propias heridas—Tu también deberías irte.

— ¿Y Ángela?—A Lili le pareció raro que no llevara consigo a su niña consentida.

—Traté de hablar con ella… hace un momento, está demasiado de pare de su padre, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Bien, supongo que tomas una buena dedición—Le dijo Lili y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

—Lili—Le llamo María Antonia, la mencionada se giró a verle, sin ninguna expresión o sentimiento realmente —Lo siento…

Lili entendió el porque de su disculpa, sabía que tenía culpa por haber permitido que todo eso sucediera con ella, pero más que nada Lili notaba en su mirada el lamento de no poder amarle tanto como amaba a su otra hija, pues no tenía ni la intención de llevarle consigo, esto no producía tristeza en sí, tal vez decepción pues siempre esperó que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero todo era como era, nada cambiaría por lastimarse con ese hecho, sólo aprender a vivir con eso.

—Está bien—Contestó, María Antonia sólo le vio un instante antes de seguir levantar su bolso.

Lili caminó hacia el jardín y de allí a la parada de autobús que le llevaría a Punto Frío.

Después de cuarenta minutos de camino llegó a la tienda, la cual acababa de abrir pues ya era las seis de la mañana, la dependienta le dejó pasar a pesar de que aún no estaba limpio el local, ya que Lili le comentó que sólo venía rápido por alguna prenda.

El local estaba lleno de toda clase de ropa, para todas las edades y ocasiones, miró entre todos los colgantes de ropa, especialmente los vestidos, no solía usar ropa demasiado femenina, pero tampoco pensaba comprar un vestido rosa pomposo, finalmente encontró un vestido gris de una tela parecida a la lana, suave y parecía caliente a pesar de que llevaría los hombros descubiertos, parecía ser de dos piezas pero no era así, compro también unas zapatillas negras con tirantillos que le parecieron muy bonitas, pagó todo eso y se encaminó de nuevo hasta la parada de autobús que estaba a dos calles, una hora de camino más y llegó a casa a las ocho de la mañana, silenciosamente abrió la puerta y subió a su habitación, guardo la bolsa con la ropa recién comprada en el armario, tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a June.

" _Creo que yo también voy a verme bien el sábado_

 _Pd. Quiero esos monitos que mandas"_

Esa mañana fue, para alegría de Lili, bastante tranquila, cocinó el desayuno sin mucho problema y tanto Daniel como Ángela comieron en santa paz, para su fortuna pudo desayunar ya que nadie le molestó y así pudo hacer bien su _"trabajo"_ supuso que todo estaba así de tranquilo y callado por la reciente partida de María Antonia, pero sabía que no hablarían de eso en su presencia.


	4. III

La verdad es que a partir de aquí las cosas se van a poner un poco raras, ya puedes decidir si quieres seguir leyéndolo esta ff o no.

* * *

III. El proceso: descubrimiento

En una gran casa de Vista Gentil, de aspecto lúgubre, construida en ladrillos gris oscuro con detalles de piedra sin labrar en los cimientos, grandes ventanales estilo Lafenêtre cubiertas con cortinas rojas las cuales casi nunca eran abiertas, lleno de árboles secos y tierra suelta, en algún tiempo se le llamó "Fortaleza federal", allí vive una pequeña niña de seis años, una linda muñequita como le llamaban sus padres, de cabello largo y rubio con leves ondas, grandes ojos azules y piel clara, la menor y última hija del actual matrimonio de la antigua familia Russell, a esta alegre, enérgica e inocente niña no le falta nada, tiene una familia que le ama, abuelos, tíos, primos, padres y un molesto hermano mayor, tienen todo lo que un niño podría desear y también algunos adultos, potencial heredera del apellido, fortuna y legado Russell, inteligente por naturaleza, June es el nombre de esta pequeña criatura, nacida en el mes de Junio con muchas complicaciones por su especial origen, amada especialmente por ser sobreviviente de un parto muy prematuro

Un día como cualquier otro, un domingo en familia por la tarde, donde padres e hijos convivían en una cotidiana cena como cualquier otra, tratando temas tan simples como la inminente introducción de June a la primaria, o el próximo partido de fútbol del hijo mayor, Yael, cosas del trabajo y demás, pero algo no andaba bien esa tarde con la pequeña June, la niña sólo se encontraba allí en su sitio en la mesa junto a su hermano, removiendo distraída su cena, un apetitoso pescado con papas fritas, el cual era su favorito, cocinado con cariño por su madre y abuelastra, pero eso no parecía importante ahora, la mente la de pequeña vagaba en el recuerdo de lo sucedido esa mañana. Hay cosas y sentimientos que los niños desconocen, June estaba experimentando uno de esos sentimientos, no comprendía porque esa nota en el noticiero matutino le había perturbado tanto, porque no podía dejar de pensar en aquello, le era imposible concentrar su atención en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras del presentador y las de sus padres, pero a pesar de que lo suscitado a penas un par de días y expuesto esa mañana en el noticiero no guardaba ninguna aparente relación consigo o su familia, se sentía realmente afectada, como esa vez que murió el viejo gato de la familia, un bonito y amarillo Dandelion, el cual amaba mucho y el darse cuenta que se marchó para nunca más regresar abrió dentro de ella una desesperación y un vacío que sólo pudo calmar con varios días de lágrimas, pero para ser honestos June no deseaba llorar por algo así, no quería darle el gusto a Yael de llamarle bebé de nuevo, realmente sólo debería concentrarse en seguir con su vida y comprender que, aún que tuviera buenos deseos para todas las personas no podría cambiar las decisiones que habían tomado, fueran correctas o incorrectas.

A veces los adultos subestiman a los niños, es cierto que no pueden comprenderlo todo, pero hay conceptos que entienden y hechos que, aún que no claros del todo, llegan a conocer hasta cierto punto la magnitud de ellos o lo que causan, June nunca ha sido completamente ignorante de dichos conceptos y diferencias básicas, su inocente mente visualiza el hecho que encierra una simple palabra al igual que parte de sus consecuencias, viéndolo del lado natural es comprensible puesto que muchos de los actos del ser humano al igual que sus actitudes yacen almacenadas en lo que conocen como "instinto", esta razón impide a June terminar su cena normalmente, un nudo incómodo se ha posado en su estómago impidiéndole sentir apetito o siquiera la motivación para ingerir por cortesía los alimentos que fueron depositados en el plato, los últimos diez minutos los ha pasado jugando con las semitriangulares papas y pretendiendo llevar su boca pedazos del pescado que caen del tenedor a media misión, pero ella no se da cuenta de su inusual actitud, Yael a su lado ha pasado todo ese tiempo observando con curiosidad lo que sucedía con su hermana, no es que le prestara normalmente demasiada atención, pero era hasta evidente que June esa tarde no devoraba como un monstruo sus alimentos, tanta quietud término por captar su interés, a fin de cuentas la pulga rubia era su hermana e hizo lo que todo hermano mayor preocupado debería hacer en una situación como esa; ponerle el dedo.

—Mamá, June no está comiendo nada—Acusó Yael mientras señalaba con el dedo índice el plato de su hermana prácticamente intacto—Nada más juega con la comida.

June levantó la vista, mirando con reproche a su hermano, trató de darle un manotazo en el brazo pero Yael se retiró justo a tiempo, sacándole la lengua burlonamente.

—June, no le pegues a tu hermano—Le reprendió su madre, ahora toda la familia tenía sus ojos puestos en ella— ¿Por qué no comes, amor? Es que no te gusta… ¿O te encuentras mal?

Ahora June estaba en un verdadero lío mental, no quería decir que la comida no le gustaba porque sabrían que mentía o se ofenderían, ni tampoco que se sentía mal porque eso significaba que los preocuparía, no se sentía con humor para soportar a su madre, abuelastra, tía abuela y hasta a su padre y abuelo atosigándole para ir al pediatra o tomar jarabes de olor y sabor asqueroso, sólo le quedaba decir la verdad a pesar de que era lo que menos deseaba.

—No, me siento bien… Sólo un poco desanimada—Revolvió nerviosamente su comida de nuevo, la tristeza acumulada de todo el día pugnaba por salir en forma de lágrimas, June trataba de aguantar el impulso de sollozar, ya que ocultaba su rostro con el cabello para no mostrar las expresiones de la tristeza.

Pero todo intento fue inútil, de su boca salió un infantil sollozo que alertó a su familia, enseguida a su lado ya estaba su madre y la tía abuela Sani.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño, porque estás triste?—Pregunto su madre mientras le abrazaba protectoramente y Sani acariciaba su cabeza cariñosamente.

June lloraba en el hombro de su madre, pero al escuchar esa pregunta su llanto fue cesando, no pensaba decirle la razón de su sentir, por más que incistieran.

—Por…Por nada—Hipó un poco y separándose de su madre se sentó de nuevo en la silla, su madre intercambió una mirada de duda con su tía y enseguida volvió su atención a June, acariciando su rostro con ternura.

—No puedes sólo estar triste por nada, cariño, tiene que haber una razón—Dijo su madre tomándole suavemente de los hombros, con un claro tono de "debes decir la verdad ahora"

—Cualquier problema, tu sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo, somos tu familia June—Aclaró Sani a su lado

June miro a los demás miembros de su familia, atentos a su respuesta, hasta su abuelo Mile, ausente siempre de todo, miraba la conversación con visible interés, su padre preocupado ahora ocupaba la silla donde antes estuviera Yael.

Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, presa de la ansiedad que producía en ella tan simple pregunta, por nada del mundo debía contar lo que en verdad sucedía, eso sentía dentro de sí. Buscó entre los recientes sucesos de su vida diaria en busca de algo que pudiera ser tergiversado como una rápida respuesta, al ser una niña sus preocupaciones podía ser muy simples, así June encontró la respuesta a su problema.

—Lidia borró mi juego y perdí todas mis cartas, estoy muy triste por eso—Una razón fácil, una salida rápida, común para una niña y lo mejor es que en verdad había pasado, sólo que no importaba puesto que dinero le sobraba para tener de nuevo todas las cartas que había perdido.

Sus padres y todos los demás soltaron una leve risita de alivio, alegres de que el problema de la pequeña no fuera más que algo material.

—Bebé, nosotros podemos comprarte todas las cartas de nuevo, no debes preocuparte por eso—Su padre le tomó en brazos y le abrazó, para después ponerle en la silla de nuevo—Ahora por favor termina tu cena.

Yael ocupó de nuevo su lugar en la mesa, el sentrse en la silla se inclinó hacia June para susurrar algo en su oído.

—Sabes muy bien como como manejarlos para lo que tú quieres, bebé caprichoso —El le sacó la lengua aparentemente molesto.

June no contestó nada, no tenía caso pelear justo en ese momento con su hermano pues no había hecho nada para obtener algún beneficio, no intencionalmente, aunque ciertamente no le venía mal tener de vuelta sus cartas, lo más importante es que su _secreto_ permanecía bien oculto.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos platos y conversaciones triviales, por su parte June puso más atención en terminar su ración, le urgía dormir, apenas eran las siete de la tarde pero se sentía como si hubiera estado todo el día en la calle jugando, su cabeza estaba como aturdida y hasta levantar el brazo para llevarse el tenedor con comida a la boca le parecía una actividad exigente, en poco tiempo término de ingerir la cena y le informó a sus padres que tenía sueño, su madre le llevó a tomar un baño y después de ponerse la pijama y entrar en la cama fue despedida por sus progenitores con un beso de buenas noches.

 _June jugaba como todas las mañanas de domingo en la sala con sus muñecas y otros juguetes, absorta estaba en su pequeño juego de la casita que no se dio cuenta de cuando su padre cambio la televisión de los dibujos animados al canal de noticias, a él le gustaban los noticieros pues siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía, ni a June ni a su madre me agradaban porque sólo había malas noticias. Poco tiempo después sintió sed de tanto narrar su historia de las cuales eran protagonistas sus barbies, así que la pequeña se levantó y tomó un poco de agua de la cocina convenientemente situado y con los accesorios necesarios para no tirarse el garrafón encima, al regresar se percató del cambio de canal así que con toda la intención de reclamar se acercó al sillón donde se encontraban sentados sus padres._

— _¡Ey, ya le cambiaron a mi programa! ¿Porque?—Reclamó June, pero nadie le prestó atención a lo que dijo pues estaban atentos a la televisión — ¡Les estoy hablando, haganme caso!_

— _Hija, por favor, quiero ver esta nota, ahora te pongo atención ¿Si?—Dijo su padre sin mirarle._

 _La pequeña, ahora más molesta al ser ignorada, infló los cachetes y se dirigió a su padre de nuevo._

— _¡Ahora!—Gritó ella, pero no hubo respuesta de su progenitor._

 _Más furiosa ahora, se acercó a su madre, que también estaba atenta a la caja tonta, le tomó de las cortas mangas de su vestido y dándole furiosos jalones le llamó._

— _¡Pues que tanto miran que no me hacen caso!_

 _Su madre, paciente y amorosa como siempre ha sido, tomó entre sus manos la más pequeña de su hija y le habló de frente._

— _June, lo que papá y yo queremos ver es algo importante, ¿Podrías esperar un rato y después le cambiamos a los dibujos, esta bien?_

 _June de mala gana asintió, no iba a sacar nada siendo berrinchuda, además, ni siquiera se acordaba que había antes en la televisión. A veces le gustaba sólo fastidiar para recibir algo de atención, que no se la dieran le hizo enojar._

 _Observó a sus padres atentos a la televisión ¿Que era eso tan importante que hasta su madre estaba interesada? Con curiosidad se puso a un lado del sillón para observar bien la pantalla, quería saber qué era tan importante._

 _Nada fuera de lo normal, aparentemente. El presentador hablaba, con lo que identificaba, otra persona en un celular, al cual no entendía nada ¿Porque siempre en los noticieros el tipo en el celular tenía el peor audio de todo el mundo?_

 _Prestó más atención, la imagen cambió del presentador a una serie de imágenes y palabras, mala suerte, no sabía leer._

 _"—...Entonces, el peritaje dio como resultado la confirmación como la asesina... Por mucho tiempo se especuló que podría haber sido una revancha... Tenían muchos enemigos, si... Por la naturaleza casi perfecta del asesinato no nos daba alguna pista de quien pudiera haber sido... Todo en la escena apuntaba su secuestro o asesinato en otro lugar... El cuerpo estaba muy escondido entre la arena, probablemente fue un suicidio, la marea sólo devolvió su cuerpo una cuantas horas después... Muy bien conservado... Presentaba huellas... Lo más seguro es que, si, haya sido venganza... En la carta del bolsillo... Al fin "tenemos" al asesino de estas importantes personas"_

 _Mientras el tipo del celular hablaba en la pantalla aparecían fotografías varias, como una playa bastante desierta, probablemente fuera en algún lugar lejano y escondido. También una casa, que para su sorpresa reconocía y estaba muy cerca, sólo que la de la pantalla lucía... diferente. Por último la foto de una chica de al rededor de dieciséis o diecisiete años. El corazón de June pegó un brinquillo, pero no como las ocasiones en las que enfermaba, eso era diferente, se sentía bien, como cuando se ve a alguien que estuvo lejos demasiado tiempo, a alguien muy amado, su estómago se revolvió de una emoción que no conocía. Mientras todo aquello era escupido de la boca de ese hombre, el interior de June se quebrantaba, ¿Cómo era posible que cosas como esas sucedieran? Esa hermosa chica de cabellos rojos, una verde y triste mirada pudiera sufrir de esa forma, ¿Porque por defenderse de esas horribles personas ahora hablaban así de ella, porque eran tan importantes y no su sufrimiento? Deseaba poder decirles algo, pero ellos estaban en otro lugar, y ella era sólo una niña, ¿Y a que se debía su sentir? No podía dejar de ver la imagen de esa muchacha, sentía que si la quitaban ella se iría y jamás le vería más, eso dolía, quería entrar a esa pantalla y borrar aquella expresión de tristeza de alguna manera, pero era imposible, esa chica ya estaba muerta._

 _La pequeña niña explotó en llanto, sus padres, asustados, voltearon a ver a su hija, la cual estaba aferrada al reposabrazos con su manita izquierda, que mantenía apretada con mucha fuerza, la madre de ella le tomó en brazos inmediatamente, no era normal que su hija llorara, mucho menos por un berrinche, nunca sucedían, o casi nunca... June se abrazo a su madre y lloró, por largo rato, sus padres trataban de llegar a la razón de su llanto, pero ella no respondía, deseaba sacar ese sentimiento de su anterior, pero no lo lograba y eso le confundía aún más, finalmente y después de casi media hora, sr quedó dormida, no despertó hasta dos horas después. Sus padres no le mencionaron nada de ese incidente, ya que no deseaban recordárselo y que volviera a ocurrir, pero June si lo recordaba, todo, y lo sentía, desesperación ya que sentía que necesitaba de alguna forma a esa chica, no sabía cómo ni porque, deseaba saber más, más de ella._

 _June decidió que otro día pensaría sobre eso, ahora sólo quería deshacerse de ese sentimiento que le llevaba a desear llorara a cada momento._

A partir de ese día las cosas cada vez se volvían más extrañas para June. Aquella noche soñó con ella, estaba en una playa, le vio parada frente de si, sonriéndose, hablándole de algo que no recordaba, eso llenaba de alegría su interior y del deseo de tocarle, pero no podia, algo no se lo permitía, eso entristecía a la muchacha que retrocedió para alejarse, June le gritó que no se fuera, pero la chica sólo volteó para decirle algo que no escuchó, finalmente desapareció en la bruma.

Durante los cinco años siguientes las cosas transcurrieron así, en ocasiones soñaba con esa chica, la mayoría eran buenos sueños y al despertar le llenaba una sensación de felicidad y calma, normalmente solo soñaba que hablaban, pero nunca recordaba sus charlas, cada sueño que pasaba crecía en June la necesidad de tocar a la otra, pero jamás sucedía, siempre había algo de por medio que lo evitaba, a veces, estando en la soledad de su habitación se preguntaba ¿Por qué le sucedía eso? Desde aquel día que vio esa noticia, que la vio a ella, jamás se ha ido de su mente, al contrario, podría jurar que cada día estaba más presente, que ocupaba más sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Si lo pensaba de una manera objetiva, tratando de tener un punto de vista externo, cualquiera podría pensar que estaba loca, y ella misma se preguntaba, varios años después, si no debería estarlo ya, eso no era normal por ningún lado que se le viera, a veces, como en esos momentos, se sería de sí misma al pensar que se había convertido en una verdadera obsesiva esquizofrénica o algo parecido.

Tomó una gran libreta que estaba en el cajón de su mesa de noche, recorrió varias hojas hasta dar con un boceto en lápiz, suspiró, hacía más o menos dos años había pedido a sus padres que le inscribieran en un curso de dibujo realista, exigió el mejor pues estaba cansada de tener que recurrir a su mente para poder ver su rostro, no era el mejor, pero se acercaba bastante a lo que veía en su recuerdo, lamentablemente no podía dibujarla de otra forma que no fuera con esa mirada triste, le parecía que su precaria habilidad para dibujar no podrían plasmar lo bello que sería su sonrisa verdadera, soltó otro suspiro, más largo que el anterior, abrazó contra su pecho el boceto, una lagrima salió de su ojo y rodó hasta llegar a su cuello.

Hace muy poco, y después de sentirse desesperada por no encontrar una explicación a lo que le sucedía, de creerse loca o algo peor, encontró en un libro olvidado por la novia de su hermano la respuesta a su sufrimiento, con curiosidad leyó las ciento veintinueve páginas de ese libro, que resultó ser del más empalagoso romance que jamás había leído en su joven vida, pero lo más trascendente en ese largo escrito era la manera en la que el protagonista narraba a su mejor amigo lo que sentía por la muchacha que se había marchado a otro país, lo que sentía al estar con ella, el dolor de su ausencia y la permanencia constante en su mente, en todo su ser.

Meditó en ello todo en día, y parte del siguiente, aquel día no comió en la escuela, no jugó, no estudió, no hizo nada, solo pensar, al llegar a casa solo subió a su habitación y miró ese mismo boceto que ahora abrazaba, estuvo a punto de romperlo, estaba enfadada, decepcionada, se sentía como estafada, engañada. Se suponía que el primer amor era especial, que era con alguien que seguramente correspondería, y si no, de todos modos existía y se podía vivir de ilusiones, pero de lo que supuestamente se sentía enamorada no existía más, en algún momento hacía veinte años existió y pisó los mismos suelos que ahora ella recorría, pero no más, ahora, cuando estaba muerta y dodo el mundo le llamaba asesina, demonio, venía y se instalaba en su mente, paseándose libremente en sus sueños y hablándole en cada uno de ellos, sonriéndole de manera triste, incitándole a tocarle, a abrazarle y consolarla, pero ponía esas barreras, y de nuevo pensaba sobre ella como si viviera. Tomó el dibujo en sus manos y lo arrancó de la libreta dispuesta a romperlo en dos, sintiendo que con eso podría liberarse de esa atadura, pero no pudo, sus dos manos estaban allí en el borde medio del dibujo, solo un leve jalón destrozaría el frágil papel, nada pasó, dejo caer el dibujo en el suelo y se aventó en la cama boca arriba, por primera vez en cinco años lloró, silenciosamente, por primera vez no lloraba ruidosamente por capricho, solo deseaba desahogarse, por mucho tiempo creyó que eso sería pasajero, que el sentimiento de proteger, tocar, necesitar a esa chica solo era una extraña y pasajera etapa, negándose a creer, a pesar de que le sucediera, que eso fuera real, pero ahora más vivido que nunca caía en cuenta que estaba pasando, que cinco años atrás, cuando era solo una niña pequeña en la televisión vio a una chica muerta y descubierta en una playa una década y media después, la cual era una asesina, había sufrido algo terrible, pero al fin de cuenta había tomado ese camino, y dolida por esa chica lloro por primera vez a ella y de alguna manera extra natural ahora aparecía en sus sueños y en su mente todo el tiempo, lo peor de todo, es que con el pasar del tiempo y la "convivencia" con ella, si se le pudiera llamar así, terminó enamorándose de la nada, de una muerta, de una ilusión.

Rio de una forma desquiciada, como ninguna niña de once años debería reír.

Secó sus lágrimas y fue por el dibujo que estaba olvidado en el suelo alfombrado, lo tomo con sus dos manos frente de su cara.

—Y tú, ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿O solo es mi mente que está obsesionada?

Desde ese día y en poco tiempo aceptó que, muy a su pesar, por ahora las cosas eran así, ella ahora formaba (de alguna forma anormal) parte de su vida, tal vez, así como llegó se iría, no tenía que darle más vueltas al asunto, porque si el "convivir" con una chica muerta no le volvía loca, el tratar de encontrarle un porqué, probablemente si lo haría.

Limpio el rastro de lagrima que había caído, dejó de abrazar el boceto, pues no quería arrugarlo, y lo guardó, las cosas no habían cambiado para nada desde ese entonces, iba aumentando, de vez en cuando se descubría "hablando" mentalmente con ella, claro que no recibía respuesta, solo se limitaba a comentar las cosas, tal como lo haría con alguien más, con una novia quizás…

De pronto se sintió estúpida de pensar eso, ¿Una novia? Desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía no se paró a pensar que el objeto de sus sentimientos era una mujer, no un hombre, como se supone que debía ser… Si no una chica, hasta para eso tenía que ser diferente, pero no veía lo malo en eso.

Los sueños habían aumentado, eran casi diarios y ya no se limitaban a la playa, ni a las charlas mudas de siempre, ahora paseaban por la ciudad, estaban en otros lugares, algunos no los conocía, lo que no había cambiado era que aún no podía tocarla, cuando lo intentaba despertaba y solo terminaba frustrada por eso, prefería que terminara de forma habitual, despidiéndose, como si cada una solo fuera a casa.

Pasó un año más, casi todo el tiempo lo pasaba en su habitación dibujando a su Ángel, porque no era otra cosa, solo de esa forma podía provocar todo eso después de muerta, ahora le dibujaba como le veía en sus sueños, con expresiones variadas y en locaciones hermosas, a veces deseaba verle como era en realidad, se golpeaba mentalmente por llegar a terreno que sabía no debía tocar ya que le resultaba doloroso.

Un fin de semana sus padres habían decido limpiar el ático, así que para que todo fuera más rápido, toda la familia coopero, al final del día solo quedaban ella y su hermano bajando las ultimas cajas, el llegar al final de las escaleras su padre la encontró y tomo la caja que llevaba.

—Muchas gracias por ayudar, hija, solo una cosa más antes, después ya puedes ir a hacer lo que quieras—él revolvió afectuosamente el cabello de su coronilla— ¿Puedes ir, por favor, por una caja que deje junto a la ventana? Tengo que llevar esto a tirar antes de que cierren y ya no me daría tiempo, hay cosas allí que quiero apartar.

—Claro, papá, lo dejaré en la habitación de uste…—Su padre le cortó rápidamente.

— ¡No! ¿Sabes? Mejor déjala en mi estudio, allí estará mejor… ¿Si?

June le miro un poco dudativa, normalmente su padre no actuaba de esa forma, pero decidió no hacer preguntas, solo asintió y se dirigió al ático de nuevo.

Al llegar encontró justo en el lugar mencionado una caja de un leve color naranja, al tomarla la parte de abajo se venció por el peso y el contenido cayó en el suelo, una cosa dura golpeo sus pies y rodo algunos metros lejos, renegó por un momento y se agacho a rejuntar las cosas que habían caído, la mayoría eran papeles, periódicos y álbumes, supuso que serían familiares, de uno de los álbumes escapó una fotografía que voló lejos, June dejó las demás cosas en otra caja vacía y fue por la fotografía, al tomarla y verla quedó realmente asombrada, no podía apartar la vista de lo que la imagen mostraba, que realmente era tan inverosímil y poco probable, pero allí estaba.

"— _Creo que algo pasa aquí…—Habló como acostumbraba a su Ángel"_


End file.
